


A flaming heart 3

by ThePurplePantherCat



Series: A Flaming Heart: The book series [3]
Category: Danger Force (TV), Henry Danger (TV)
Genre: AU, Also Cat from Sam and Cat is only mentioned but is never present here, At this point he's pretty much my personal punching bag-, I might wright a forth book but there's a chance I won't-, M/M, Male Pregnancy, So far Minyak has been the main villain in all the books, hero x villain, villain x hero - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePurplePantherCat/pseuds/ThePurplePantherCat
Relationships: Captain Man/Frankini
Series: A Flaming Heart: The book series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947838
Kudos: 2





	1. 1: Minyak's plan and clone attack part one

Minyak's EVIIIIIILLLLL lair:

Minyak, who was in a full body cast, in a wheelchair, being pushed by Drex, went over to a strange machine with an evil muffled chuckle. "So what's this about a "Weapon" you have that will "destroy the Fire Phoenix"." Drex asked deadpan.

"IT WILL DESTROY HIM! Or should I say he," Minyak's voice was muffled but still understandable. "You know the blood Frankini left behind? Well I used it to create this," He pushed a button and a clear tube big enough to hold a human rose up. Inside it was a man who looked almost exactly like Frankini physically. He had the same platinum blond hair, the same muscular build and all the other exact features the only difference was the eyes which instead of a brown iris and black pupil it was a brown pupil and black iris. Clothing wise he wore the exact outfit Fire Phoenix wore but instead of a black shirt he wore a white one, his shorts where a darker blue, the black and white on his shoes where reversed and instead of his mask being two shades of red it was two shades of blue.

"Your weapon is-" "A clone. Yes. Cause It takes a phoenix to destroy a phoenix. I shale name him Ice Phoenix! Because instead of fire powers like Frankini I gave him ice powers like Trelsa from the movie's Melted and Melted 2! LET IT GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo-" Drex slapped his hand over his bandaged mouth. "Don't kill him with your horrid singing." Minyak glared at him. "Rude. Anyway's, rise Ice Phoenix!" He pushed another button.

The tube opened and Ice Phoenix blinked once, then twice, then he stepped down and looked at Minyak. "Greetings." His voice sounded like to Frankini's but it was lower in pitch. 

Minyak clapped his bandaged hands. "Hazah! It worked! I'm lucky here cause this is my first time cloning a human, let alone one without powers- Radioactive peacocks and or objects? Yes. But a human? Not till now!" He made Drex point the wheelchair at him. "Ice Phoenix, I am your creator and master Doctor Minyak! You shale obey every command I give you!" Ice Phoenix nodded. "Yes master." 

"My first command is for you to find and destroy Fire Phoenix/Frankini! He looks like this." Minyak showed him a horribly drawn picture of Fire Phoenix. Ice Phoenix tilted his head confused. Drex showed him an actual picture. "Ignore the drawing here's what he really looks like." Ice Phoenix nodded.

Minyak glared at Drex. "Run along now Ice Phoenix. Destroy him with those powers I gave you."

Ice Phoenix bowed. "Yes Master." He ran out.

Drex gave Minyak a weird look. "Do you always program the clones you make to address you like their your servant?" "Yup."

At the Man's Nest:

Frankini was pacing around the room. Right now he was alone and all was well but Ray said he had news and Frankini was growing impatient. It had already been a crazy month. His sister, cat got effected by flamotoniom crystal mist making her able to walk through walls and fly like a ghost so she became the hero of LA. 

His powers also gotten stronger. It was hard but he re-gained control of his powers. Minyak was probably dead now but he could also be alive which gave him a little bit of anxiety when mentioned. 

He then heard a loud bang noise and he whipped his head around and saw someone who looked almost like him as Fire Phoenix but slightly different and the doors where shattered and surrounded by ice. 

Frankini transformed into Fire Phoenix and created fireballs in his hands his irises glowing bright red. "Who the hell are you?! And why are you here?!"

Ice Phoenix glared creating glowing snowballs in his hands his irises glowing bright blue. "I am Ice Phoenix I was created and sent to destroy you." 

"Wait, created???"

Before Fire Phoenix could say another word Ice Phoenix shot ice at him which he barely managed to dodge. "That's the game you want to play? Game on. This is going to be a weird fight-" He murmured that last part.


	2. 2: Ice Phoenix attack part two

Still at the Man's nest:

Fire Phoenix and Ice Phoenix where neck and neck in combat while the Man's nest was littered with flames, ice, steam and water and Ice Phoenix was winning. "HOW, HOW ARE YOU WINNING?!" 

"Ice is stronger then flame! ...No seriously ice is scientifically proven to be stronger then flame. ... I was forcefully programmed to know that fact-"

"Programmed?! What are you a robot?!"

"No I'm a clone of you, how my creator/master makes clones he creates the body with the person or animal's DNA and "programs" human like or other like things into it's brain. ....I was also forcefully programmed to know that-"

Fire Phoenix just gave him a WTF face. "Well if your programmed to be human like then why do you have a robot-emotionless-tone when speaking?"

Ice Phoenix did not respond. Instead he shot more ice at him.

Captain Man walked into the room and straight up karate kicked Ice Phoenix in the torso sending him crashing into a wall and he started violently twitching.

Fire Phoenix folded his arms with a smirk seeing Ice Phoenix "defeated" then he had a normal expression and turned to Captain Man. "How did you know I needed help?"

"I could sense you needed help. Also I could hear the fight from SwAG-"

Fire Phoenix snickered. "So what do we do with Ice Phoenix over there?"

"Eah just leave him there for now. He ain't going anywhere."

They looked where he was and he was gone.

"WHAT THE-"

Minyak's EVIIIIIIIIIILLLLL (sorry last time I spell it like that cause it's most likely annoying-) lair:

Ice Phoenix walked into the lair clutching his gut with gritted teeth. "I'm... sorry master...I've failed..."

Drex carted Minyak over. "What happened?" He rolled his eyes.

Ice Phoenix coughed blood. "I nearly destroyed Frankini/Fire Phoenix like you commanded but then Captain Man showed up and kicked me in the gut," He coughed more blood. "And I hit the wall and started uncontrollably twitching before coming back here."

Minyak looked surprised at his condition. "Okay, one, I'm surprised at your condition, I did not program you to feel pain, or get injured for that matter. And two, normally I'd scream at you about being a failure and scrap you, but, I'm not going to do either of those things and instead take pity on you because I only programmed your powers to be strong enough to destroy Fire Phoenix not strong enough to destroy the entire team. So let's say your lucky. Now, encase this somehow happened I also programmed you to heal just like Deadpoodle can. But the process is much slower-"

Ice Phoenix immediately stood straight all of the sudden at full health.

"There it is. Now lets make a new plan of attack"

Ice Phoenix nodded and followed Drex who carted Minyak back to his lab.

(Timeskip cause I have no idea what to put here and I want all the middle chapter's 1000 (or close to 1000) words and up-)

"Got the new plan?"

"Yes."

"Yes.....?"

"Yes master."

"Good. Now off you go."

Ice Phoenix left. Although he had a weird feeling in his gut, he suddenly did not really feel comfortable calling his creator "master" anymore. And he had other weird feelings which he knew he was not programmed to have. "What the hell is going on with me..."

At a bank:

Danger Force, Captain Man, and Fire Phoenix where attempting to stop Toddler from robbing a bank. "Hold it right there Toddler! And didn't you already do this???"

"Don't blame me for the fact the author ran out of crimes."

"Huh?"

"Oh never mind! You'll never stop me!"

Ice Phoenix dropped into the scene.

Toddler dropped his money. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

"SILENCE." Ice Phoenix turned Toddler into a Toddler-sicle.

Captain Man snickered. "Looks like you turned Toddler into a Toddler-sical!!"

Fire Phoenix smacked his shoulder. "Babe!"

Goomer played the drum noise that played when a bad pun/joke is said. "...Well, someone had to do it."

Ice Phoenix snarled and trapped Goomer into an ice block as well.

"Now. Fire Phoenix...Time for Ice Phoenix to finish what he started." Ice Phoenix charged an attack but as he did this he had a second gut feeling to not do this because Fire Phoenix was technically his brother cause they both have the same DNA. But his brain screamed to do this cause there could only be one Phoenix and that Phoenix was him.

Ice Phoenix shot his attack and Captain Man took the blow but he broke out. "Lemme guess your ready for another karate kick?! HIYA!!" He kicked at him but he created an ice wall that he ended up kicking instead.

"COME HERE YOU PEACE OF F***ING S***!!!"

Ice Phoenix refused. 

Captain Man crawled over to Fire Phoenix and started crying. "That mean Ice Phoenix wont let me kill him!!!"

Fire Phoenix was just confused. "What is wrong with you????"

Captain Man stopped then screamed at Ice Phoenix angry and punched him in the face. "BEGONE DEMON-"

"F***!!" Ice Phoenix had a bloody nose and he covered the lower half of his face.

Fire Phoenix looked at Danger Force. "Do you know why he's acting like that??"

Shoutout whistled looking around.

AWOL looked around.

Volt just stared at him.

Brainstorm shrugged. "Eh I forget."

They knew exactly what was going on but they didn't want to tell him.

Ice Phoenix glared. "Just let me kill Fire Phoenix and I'll be on my way."

Captain Man punched him in the nose again. "NEVER-"

Ice Phoenix collapsed twitching again then he glared, trapped Fire Phoenix in an ice block then ran off.

Fire Phoenix snarled and set his body on fire immediately breaking out.

He created a fireball and walked over to the trapped Goomer and Toddler.

"I'm going to free Goomer but Toddler can wait for himself to thaw out." He got rid of the ice that held Goomer then strut off.


	3. 3: Ice Phoenix attack part 3: Final battle

Five minutes after 2:

Ice Phoenix pops out of nowhere. "SURPRISE!" Fire Phoenix jumps. "WHAT THE F-" Ice Phoenix grabs him by his waist and hoists him up, carrying him like a sack of potato's. "PUT ME DOWN."

"YEAH! PUT HIM DOWN YOU F***ER!"

Ice Phoenix glared at them. "Ta ta." He froze Captain Man in place making Fire Phoenix scream more. "Shut up." He froze Fire Phoenix's mouth shut. Fire Phoenix just glared instead of fighting, he wanted to save his energy so he could roast Ice Phoenix and his 'master/creator' alive.

Minyak's evil lair:

Ice Phoenix threw Fire Phoenix onto the floor. 'F*** you.' he said with his eyes. Ice Phoenix sent the same message back but secretly he felt sorry for him. 

Drex carted Minyak into the room. "Hello Frankini."

Fire Phoenix lit his body on fire and stood up. "YOU CALL ME BY MY SUPER NAME YOU UGLY A-"

Ice Phoenix froze him in an ice block again.

"Sheesh Frankini cool your pecs-"

Fire Phoenix glared. 'No I will not f***ing cool my pecs your little minion trapped me in ice!! And I can't actually speak so f**k you' 

"You do realize I can read what your thinking through your facial expression correct?"

Fire Phoenix rolled his eyes then set his body on fire again. "Fine. Let's just skip to the part I make your f***ing a** extra crispy again."

"Oh I don't think so, Ice Phoenix, kill him!"  
Ice Phoenix twittled his thumbs. "Uhhhhh.... I don't mean to be disrespectful *cough* master. But... I kinda don't want too.."

Minyak shook his bandaged fist. "DO IT OR I'LL SCRAP YOU AND MAKE A BETTER CLONE!!!!"

Ice Phoenix flinched and bowed. He charged an attack and fought Fire Phoenix.

Fire Phoenix melted his ice. "Back off."

"WELL THEN YOU F*** OFF!"

"Yeesh, Why are you like this?! Oh let me guess. YOU WHERE PROGRAMED LIKE THIS-"

"Yes, But DO YOU THINK I WANT TO DO THIS ANYMORE!?!?!"

Fire Phoenix stopped. "Wait... what?"

Ice Phoenix took a huge breath through his nose and snarled at Minyak. "I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS ANYMORE."

Fire Phoenix stepped back. 'He actually sounds human-' 

"That is no way to talk to your master!!!"

Ice Phoenix's irises glowed bright blue. "I. SAID. I'M NOT GOING TO F***ING DO THIS ANYMORE." He snarled showing a bit of his gums, stood at full height and had his hands curled into fists to the point his knuckles where white. "I'M NOT YOUR PUPPET ANYMORE AND I NEVER WILL BE EVER AGAIN." He grabbed his mask, ripped it in half, threw it onto the floor and stomped on it.

"You- You can't do that!"

"OH YES I CAN."

'oh s*** I created a clone that is self aware and has feelings-' Minyak thought.

Fire Phoenix snickered.

Ice Phoenix charged an ice attack. But this was not aimed at Fire Phoenix. "DIE!!!" He screamed and let all his power loose it shattered Minyak to pieces, froze Drex and froze the entire lab. Ice Phoenix screeched and started to break the lab.

Fire Phoenix looked around. If he continued the whole lab would collapse on top of them. He looked down and saw his feet where starting to get frosty. So scratch that if he continued not only would the lab collapse, he would freeze and shatter just like Minyak.

Fire Phoenix looked at Ice Phoenix and walked over. He placed his hand on his shoulder. "Hey, calm down!" 

"WHY SHOULD I?! I WANT EVERY TRACE OF THAT F***ER GONE!!!"

"Well If you don't calm you'll destroy the both of us! Look around you! I know you want revenge but if you continue you'll kill me along with Minyak and yourself when the building collapses!"

Ice Phoenix stopped breathing heavy. "I...I..." He collapsed falling unconscious.

Fire Phoenix caught him. "Lets go." He changed back into Frankini (It looks the same way it does when a character on 'miraculous ladybug' changes back) and walked out. 

He set Ice Phoenix down. "I gotta make a few calls quick."

(No this is not the last chapter there's still one more, Also, THESE BOOKS KEEP GETTING SHORTER AND SHORTER- Bad Panther for making the books a little too short *pokes own forehead*)


	4. 4: End? (There's gonna be a 4th book I just couldn't think of a chapter name)

At the Mans nest:

Ice Phoenix woke up and looked around. "What's going on?"

Frankini smiled and helped him up. "Hey, Ice Phoenix, you know how Minyak was a butthead to you? I'd call him way worse things but there are kids in the room." He gestured to the members of Danger Force and Ray. "Anyway, how would you like to be in a family?"

"I wish. I kinda destroyed my creator."

"Well you can join my family. With your permission me and my sister would like to legally adopt you as our brother."

Ice Phoenix smiled. "I would like that."

"Well, we have to give you an actual name because you can stick to 'Ice Phoenix' for a super name if you wish but you need a real name and very highly I doubt Minyak gave you one."

"Your right he didn't."

"Well, I'd like to give you my birth name, I legally go by Frankini now so you can have it."

"Well, what's your birth name?"

Frankini smiled. "Jason."

Jason noded. "I like that name."

Everyone but Frankini and Jason looked confused.

"Wait, your birth name is Jason?" Ray snorted.

"You look more like a "Frankie"." Mika chimed in.

"Or a "Frank"." Miles added.

Bose shook his head. "Definitely stick with "Frankini"."

Frankini snorted. "At least I did not get a name like, "Mouse" or "Dog". Plus I have been addressed to as "My brother" every time my sister mentioned me at her highschool."

"Wait, If someone finds out Jason is a clone he'll get snatched by the government."

"That's why instead of saying the full truth we'll half truth and say he's my twin brother who was separated at birth. It's a half truth and not a lie because we are going to legally adopt him and he's made from my DNA so he is technically my twin brother."

"But where will he stay? 6 super hero's in Swellview is already enough."

"I'll move to Dystopia and stay with Henry. They might need backup every now and then."

"So that's all figured out now so lets get you adopted."

Ray tapped Frankini's shoulder. "I kinda got something to say before you do that...Jason's not going to be your only family addition."

Frankini looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"I'm..I'm pregnant."

Frankini's jaw dropped. "WHAT?! If this is a prank I swear-"


End file.
